QUERIENDO A LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Kail era una chica normal que cometio el error de enamorarse de dos chicos a la vez Nathaniel y Kentin, Lemon hard, Romance
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **QUERIENDO A LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

 _By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Kail estaba despierta, había tenido una pésima noche, mientras estaba sentada en su escritorio con una humeante taza de café, observaba los delicados rayos del sol que con lentitud se asomaban desde el alba, cerro sus ojos mientras reacomodaba su trenza a un lado de su cuello, pensaba en todo lo sucedido el día anterior, suspiro profundo mientras regresaba su mente en el tiempo.

 **Flash Back**

Kail estaba en su taquilla buscando sus tenis y su ropa deportiva; como era costumbre ir a correr un rato con Kentin para suprimir el estrés, se encontró con Kentin en el parque y comenzaron primero con el estiramiento antes de empezar a correr, Kail llevaba ropa deportiva bastante atractiva, sus curvas estaban acentuadas en unos pants y una blusa en la q demostraba su abdomen plano, con su cabello anudado en una coleta, Kentin tomo su mano y comenzaron a correr, mientras escuchaban a Estratovarius en el celular, la carrera y el ejercicio se torno adictivo, Kail sabía que Kentin estaba enamorado de ella, eso siempre lo supo, el problema es que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona también, ¿cómo lidiar con dos chicos que te gustan y no tener idea de que hacer?, después de unas diez vueltas a la manzana, Kail callo rendida, ambos se recostaron en el césped, con la respiración dificultosa, Ambos reían.

-Creo que me empiezo adaptar a tu resistencia…

-Eso es lo bueno del ejercicio siempre te vuelves mas fuerte a medida que lo practicas…- un breve momento de silencio, Kentin se apoyo en su codo, miro directamente a los ojos a Kail, la cual estaba sonrojada, el se acerco lentamente a sus labios y robo un beso suave y delicado, Kail respondió con timidez al beso y luego se aparto suavemente.

-Perdona…- Kentin desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-No discúlpame a mí, tú me gustas mucho pero estoy muy confundida.- Kail se disculpaba con el chico.

-Es por Nathaniel…- Kentin tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Disculpa Kentin me tengo que ir.- sin decir más ella se disculpo. Ella caminaba por la calle para intentar asimilar lo que debia hacer y entonces apareció Nathaniel con su mochila de deporte, encontró a Kail metida en sus pensamientos, tanto que tuvo que colocarse enfrente de ella para conseguir su atencion.

-Kail ¿estás bien?- Pregunto el chico un poco preocupado.

-ha… eh ¿Nath? Ha si estoy bien y tu ¿que haces aquí?

-Me dirigía al gimnasio para calentar y practicar un poco de Boxeo.

-Practicas Boxeo que genial ¿podrías enseñare algunos movimientos?

-A ti te enseñaría todo lo que tu desearas ¿Qué dices me acompañas?- Bueno Kail lo pensó muy bien pero quizás un poco de tiempo con ambos le ayudarían a esclarecer sus sentimientos.

-Si claro me gustaría verte entrenar.- Nathaniel tomo su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla ella lo acompaño al gimnasio, una vez dentro algo le pareció extraño a Kail.- Nath ¿por que el gimnasio esta solo?

-Mi padre lo alquila para mí eso venia en el acuerdo.- Kail sonrio ella se alegraba mucho de ver que ahora Nathaniel estaba tranquilo.- Muy bien me iré a preparar.

Nathaniel se fue al vestidor y se cambio, una vez listo el salió, iba sin camisa, unos shorts de licra de ejercicio, Nathaniel se miraba muy sexy, Kail se sonrojo al ver al chico en esa ropa; Nathaniel comenzó a estirar primero los músculos y luego siguió con el calentamiento, él saltaba hábilmente la cuerda, una capa de sudor perlaba su cuerpo en ejercicio, después de haber calentado, Nathaniel fue directo al saco de box, se coloco lo guantes, miro a Kail directamente a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa, mientras comenzó a golpear el saco de box con fuerza, afortunadamente el saco de box no tenia vida o si no sería víctima de un homicidio; los movimientos de su cadera, sus brazos imponiéndose al saco de box y su abdomen proporcionando la fuerza en cada golpe, no cabía duda de que el boxeo también es un deporte muy completo, asi paso su entrenamiento, Nathaniel se acerco a Kail, completamente sudoroso, de sus cabellos rubios caían gotas y gotas de sudor, Kail estaba totalmente hipnotizada en el cuerpo de Nathaniel.

-Guao si el saco estuviera vivo probablemente estaría muerto.- Kail bromeo con Nathaniel, el cual sonrio satisfecho el había sorprendido a la chica.

-Espero que sepas que has sido mi musa en el entrenamiento.- Kail se sonrojo, Nath la tomo por la cintura, sus fuertes brazos la aprisionaron y luego este miro directamente a sus ojos para besarla con fuerza y deseo, el arranque fue tal que Kail quedo desconcertada y correspondió al beso.

Los besos fueron subiendo en intensidad, fue tanto el desenfreno, que Kail estaba sentada sobre Nathaniel en el piso del gimnasio, no era la primera vez que Nathaniel y ella se besaban, al igual que con Kentin, Nathaniel beso su cuello un suspiro de satisfacción y mas deseo se escapo de sus labios, Kail pensaba en ambos chicos, pensaba en dejarse llevar o pararlo, tanto ella como Nathaniel lo deseaban, entonces pensó en que hacerlo con Nathaniel tal vez le aclare el corazón, grave error, Kail levanto los brazos, Nathaniel aprovecho el momento y le quito la camiseta, llevándose consigo el brasier deportivo que llevaba, sus pechos salieron a la Luz, los ojos de Nathaniel estaban fijos en sus pezones, quien no perdió tiempo en lamerlo y comenzar a tocarlos, la recostó en el piso, se coloco encima de ella para luego comenzar a quitarle los pants deportivos y los tenis, Nathaniel parecía muy ansioso, tanto que de un tirón la dejo completamente desnuda, de paso se quito sus propios pantalones quedando desnudo totalmente. Kail toco su pecho y con una mano tímida toco su miembro haciendo suspirar al chico. El se coloco encima de ella y con sus dedos comenzó a tocar su vagina con suavidad, un dedo presionaba su clítoris mientras el otro se introducía en su interior, Kail gimió con fuerza, Nath pasó su lengua en su vagina para terminar de lubricarla y asi también probar la excitación de la chica.

-Kail sabes que te amo verdad.- La chica asintió, sin pensarlo mas Nathaniel la penetro, Kail salto, sintiendo una barrera que impedía su entrada a Nathaniel se detuvo un instante él sabía que Kail era virgen y se sentía un bandido a quitarle su inocencia, mas sabiendo que ella ama también a Kentin, un empuje mas y su miembro estaba totalmente dentro del interior de la chica, unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, una parte de ello era el dolor, otra de felicidad y otra por pensar en Kentin, Nathaniel beso sus ojos, le sonrio a la chica y ella a él, Kail balanceo sus caderas para lo que Nathaniel comenzó a moverse suave para luego incrementar las embestidas, era casi indescriptible el placer que podías tener después de una rutina de ejercicios, Kail abrazaba la perfecta espalda trabajada de Nath, los besos, los gemidos y los incontables movimiento se hacían presentes en el gimnasio, la soledad de las maquinas escondían las posiciones y la travesura de ambos, Nathaniel parecía un león, seguía moviéndose con fuerza, llego un momento en el que ambos se sintieron abrumados por el placer, un orgasmo se avecinaba, la respiración entre cortada de ambos, la piel perlada de sudor y el clímax de la excitación llegando a su punto cúspide y ambos cayeron rendidos, Nath se desplomo encima de Kail, con la mente nublada se aproximo a los labios de Kail y le dijo.- Soy un jodido hijo de puta pero no me arrepiento.

-No lo eres a mi me encanto…

-Se que estas confundida y aun asi te robe la virginidad pero aun después de tu decisión se que te seguiré amando.- Nath volvió a besar a Kail, la cual sonrio, a veces Nathaniel podría ser increíblemente comprensible, esperaron unos minutos recostados en el piso y luego se colocaron las ropas para dejar el gimnasio como testigo de la pasión de ambos. Nathaniel la dejo en la esquina de su casa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se retiro directo a su casa.

Kail se fue directo a bañar estaba totalmente sudorosa, fue a su recamara y se cambio por ropa limpias, mas tarde ella recibió una llamada de su madre diciéndole que llegaría hasta mañana en la noche, su padre se encontraba de visita en Italia en un viaje de negocios; bueno ella tenía la casa para sí sola, asi que decidió salir a comer pizza y pensar en que haría, lo sucedido ese mismo día le había dado delantera a Nathaniel, caminando estaba cuando se encontró con Kentin.

-Kail ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- el corazón le pego un brinco.

-Ha… hola Kentin iba a comprar pizza estaré sola y la verdad es que no me apetece cocinar.

-Ho ya veo entonces vamos te invito a comer.- Kail lo medito ya que quería pasar tiempo sola para pensar pero tampoco podía decirle que no asi que acepto. Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron a un establecimiento donde la pizza era deliciosa, y el ambiente era bastante cálido, se sentaron en una mesa aparte.

-Sabes la pizza aquí es deliciosa.- Kail le comento a Kentin.

-Claro que lo es además la dueña del establecimiento es adorable.- Kentin lo dijo después de ver como una señora regordeta le sonreía con afecto, Kail sonrio ella se veía gentil, pidieron la especial con tocino y peperoni, una jarra de te helado de sabor a durazno, ambos hablaban animadamente, luego de acabar su pizza ambos vieron como el camarero les dejaba dos porciones de postre.

-Cortesía de la casa.- Dijo el hombre y se fue Kentin le agradeció a la dueña, Kail le sonrio a la señora agradeciéndole por el gesto, una vez de haber acabado la cena, Kentin le propuso irla a dejar a casa.

Ambos caminaron y fue hasta cuando Kail movió un mechón de du su cuello que Kentin pudo observar unas marcas en el, Kentin hizo sus manos puño y cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Kail, Kentin tomo su cintura y la apretó hacia su cuerpo, Kail estaba roja de los nervios.

-¿Nathaniel te hizo esas marcas en el cuello verdad?- Kail agacho las mirada ella sentía pena de decirle a Kentin que no solo le dejo esas marcas si no que también le robo su virginidad.

-Paso más que eso…- Kail estaba nerviosa, Kentin coloco su frente en el hombro de Kail, la cual no hizo nada.

-Déjame tenerte un instante y demostrarte como te deseo.- Kail, no sabía que hacer acaba de hacerlo con Nathaniel aun estaba confundida, ella dudaba y no quería sentirse como una perra.- Por favor déjame al menos una vez y si no sientes lo mismo entenderé.

-No estoy segura de que sea lo correcto aunque admito aun sentirme confundida.- Kail le abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, fueron directo a la habitación, Kentin beso sus labios, con sus brazos la levanto del piso y la cargo a la cama, Kail aun se sentía adolorida por la acción en la tarde con Nathaniel, el joven soldado comenzó a inundarla de besos, que le comenzaron a hacer sentir calor, Kentin comenzó a quitarle la blusa y con manos casi expertas le quito el brasier, con una de sus manos se fue abrir el cierre de la cremallera del pantalón, desato sus tenis, y mientras quitaba su pantalón el se había apegado a su piel como si deseara estar en cada parte, cada folículo y cada célula de su cuerpo, Kail exhalo un fuerte suspiro, ella sabía perfectamente que acostándose con ambos solo lastimaría a uno, pero sin embargo a base de errores se construyen los auténticos guerreros, Kentin se quito su propia ropa dejando a Kail apreciar su cuerpo, sus abdominales totalmente definidos, sus hombros fuertes, el soldado había hecho mucho merito a su cuerpo en él se encontraba reflejado la cantidad de veces que se sometió a entrenamiento rigurosos para parecer Adonis, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca no sabía a quien querer, ella pensó que si lo hacía sabría quien era mejor pero sin embargo a este paso solo lastimaría ambos.

-No lo pienses, solo déjate llevar si aun si mañana no me deseas a tu lado no me molestare solo déjame tenerte este momento para mi.- Kentin estaba decidido, Kail dejo de pensar en ello y se dejo llevar, después de todo tal vez mañana si tenga la respuesta, con sus dedos acaricio su cuerpo, Kentin la levanto y la acerco a él para besarla, le dio la vuelta quedando ella recostada boca debajo, el beso su espalda y su cuello, el trataba de borrar cada rastro de Nathaniel en el cuerpo de ella, paso una de sus manos por delante de ella, introduciéndola en medio de sus piernas para tener acceso a su vagina y a su clítoris, Kail gimió al sentir esos dedos tocar su clítoris con movimientos redondos, el acerco su cara a sus pompas y les dio un beso antes de dirigirse a la entrada de su vagina y lamerla, sentir su olor y su piel, cada vez más la deseaba, esta ya estaba húmeda, y apretaba el cobertor mientras escondía su cara en la almohada, ella seguía gimiendo, el introdujo un dedo y esta salto al sentir el intruso.- No sabes lo hermosa que te vez en esa posición.

Sin pensarlo más el coloco su pene en posición para luego penetrarla, su cuerpo era duro, su pene era grueso y grande al sentir el alivio en el gemido de Kentin ella supo que el había esperado esto por siglos, sus ojos cerrados, su boca en su espalda, sus brazos aprisionándola más en la cama y ella sin escapatoria de las embestidas de Kentin, todo era tan rítmico que ella sentía la fuerza del soldado, Kentin gemía una y otra vez, cada movimiento era fuerte, él la levanto a modo de que ella quedara incada y el detrás, con una de sus manos en sus pezones pellizcándolos y la otra haciendo círculos en su vagina, mientras con sus dientes mordisqueaba su cuello, era una acumulación de sensaciones que la estaban volviendo loca, Kentin siguió moviéndose hasta que se corrió dentro de ella, Kail pensó que después de eso que el dejaría de embestirla sin embargo eso no sucedió, el siguió moviéndose hasta que ella llego al orgasmo, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear y caer casi inconsciente en la cama, Kentin salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, él la abrazo a su cuerpo y estuvieron unos minutos asi recostados, a Kail se le salieron dos lagrimas ella no sabía que hacer, algo le decía que Kentin la merecía después de todo lo que paso y luego estaba Nathaniel todo lo que sufrió por sus padres, ella amaba cada parte de ellos pero quizás lo que amaba era la parte quebrada de ambos, Kentin se levanto de la cama y se coloco la ropa.

-Debo irme mis padres me llamaran por teléfono.- Kail asintió, se coloco una bata y acompaño al chico, él le dio un beso en la frente. Kail sabía que tendría una noche difícil, debia tomar una decisión.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Y asi es como llego a esa situación, ella con los ojos rojos del cansancio y una mente aun confundida, como todo día viernes Kail tenía que ir al instituto, escogió un vestido de color beige, unas sandalias gladiadoras, un cardigán negro y trato de maquillarse para ocultar su fatiga, su desayuno fue ligero, yogurt y granola, llevo un termo con café para el instituto, su mochila y salió, en el camino aun seguía pensando en la situación, no cabía duda de que ambos la amaban pero aun no sabía a quién de los dos ama mas, llegando nuevamente al instituto todo fue como siempre, tranquilo hasta que al finalizar las clases Kail observo a Nathaniel y a Kentin salir juntos, eso no era normal, ella sabía perfectamente que ellos no se llevaban algo debían estar tramando, sin pensarlo más ella decidió seguirlos, ellos llegaron hacia el gimnasio donde Nathaniel entrena, eso era sospechoso, los chicos entraron y luego ella entro sin hacer ruido, Nathaniel y Kentin se separaron, ambos se cambiaron de ropas por unas de Boxeo.

-¿Qué chicos deténganse?- Muy tarde Kentin y Nathaniel habían comenzado la lucha, todo se debatía entre derechazos e izquierdazos, golpe tras golpe, todo era hasta cierto punto brutal, si de verdad la situación fuese distinta habría disfrutado el combate.- ¡chicos dejen de pelear!

-Esto lo hacemos para saber si el que te tenga tendrá la fuerza suficiente para protegerte.- Nathaniel dijo mientras aun tenía su vista clavada en los ojos de Kentin. Esta batalla no tenia fin, cada situación se volvía más compleja, Kail se subió al cuadrilátero y con un extintor de incendios les rocío el cuerpo consiguiendo que ambos dejaran de pelear.

-Que no entienden que los quiero a ambos.- Los dos chicos la vieron extrañados, Kail estaba nerviosa, a todos le parece patético enamorarse de dos chicos a la vez, pero sin embargo eso puede pasarle a cualquiera, además hablamos de dos grandes chicos que muy a su manera yo se que te han enamorado querido lector y que en algún momento de la historia te han hecho pensar en cual elegir, pues este es el caso de nuestra querida Kail, con lagrimas en sus ojos, Nathaniel corrió abrazarla, Kentin por su lado se coloco a la par de ella, cuando Nathaniel la abrazo, Kentin beso su frente, Nathaniel y Kentin se miraron fijamente y luego asintieron

-creo que deberías tenernos al menos una vez en tu cama a los dos.- Kail parpadeo dos veces ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir Kentin?- Escucha yo se que Nathaniel te ama incluso creo que te ama más que yo asi que al menos ten sexo aquí ahorita con los dos.

-Sabes estoy de acuerdo.- ¿Qué como se les ocurre pensar eso ahorita? Estuvo a punto de objetar cuando Nathaniel se apodero de sus labios, Kentin aprisiono sus pechos desde atrás y besaba su cuello con necesidad, le arrimo su duro miembro entre medio de sus pompas aun afuera de su vestido, Nathaniel por su parte se apodero de las caderas de ella y le rozaba su miembro erecto entremedio de sus piernas en su pelvis, Kail jadeo para lo cual ambos chicos estaban satisfechos, Nathaniel le dio la vuelta a Kail para que besara a Kentin mientras él le quitaba su ropa interior y luego besaba sus pompis para luego lamer sus muslos, Kentin con sus manos le quito su vestido por arriba y se apodero de sus pechos, para mordisquear esos pezones al menos por última vez, luego los chicos se separaron para quitarse las ropas, y colocar sus miembros en las manos de Kail, la cual tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a lamerlos para darles su toque de placer, ella los acariciaba y los frotaba con ambas manos desde su base hasta la punta, con su lengua lamia los testículos y el glande donde estaba toda su sensibilidad.

Kentin recostó a Kail mientras dejaba que le hiciera un blowjob a Nathaniel, Kentin ya que estaba en esa posición, pudo abrirle las piernas para probar su vagina, con sus dienten presionaba su clítoris y su lengua la follaba innumerables veces, mientras Kail se atragantaba con Nathaniel, Kentin se levanto para penetrarla de una sola estocada, y como la noche anterior, Kentin presionaba en su cuerpo como solo lo haría un gran amante, Nathaniel pellizcaba cada pezón con sus dedos mientras Kail sentía como una parte de semen salía de Nathaniel, Kentin y el cambiaron de posiciones, Nathaniel beso su vagina y Kentin introdujo su pene en su boca para luego continuar de la misma forma, Kail estaba disfrutando a ambos hombres, gemidos y gruñidos salían del ring de Boxeo, Nathaniel salió de Kail.

-Kentin recuéstate y tu Kail súbete en él y móntalo.- Sin pensarlo mas Kail obedeció, se subió en el chico e introdujo su pene, mientras ella se elevaba y subía, Nathaniel introdujo en su ano un poco de gel lubricante, un gemido se escapo de Kail ahora sabía que Nathaniel intentaría penetrarla por el culo, Nathaniel introdujo un dedo y después otro a modo de hacer que su ano se adapte a la intromisión, Kail gimió al sentir como el pubis de Kentin rozaba su clítoris, Nathaniel paso un poco de lubricante en su pene y luego con mucho cuidado introdujo la punta en su ano, Kail sintió el dolor, tal parece que Nathaniel tiene una fascinación por ser sus primeras veces en el sexo en este caso el anal, asi ambos chicos siguieron embistiendo a la chica sacando gemido tras gemido, aruñones de placer quedaban marcados en las pieles de los chicos y a los pocos minutos cuando el placer llego a su punto, ambos chicos se derramaron en el interior de la chica, chorros de semen escurrían de ambos agujeros, el amor de ambos estaba insertados en ella, Kail se desplomo en el cuerpo de Kentin el cual sonrio y el chico beso sus labios.

-Prométeme que serás feliz.- Kail asintió, ella sentía que ahora esta era una despedida, Nathaniel por su parte había dejado un poco de espacio para ambos ahora que Kail se quedaría con él.

Al día siguiente se les comunico que Kentin había decidido regresar a su antiguo instituto, la noticia puso triste a los estudiantes, Kail y Nath sabían lo que sucedió, mientras Kail se sentía triste por haber perdido a su amigo en parte le daba gracias, ya que gracias a su sacrificio le ahorro la horrible tortura de perder los dos a la misma vez, y aparte qua ahora sabía lo que se sentía al tener a los dos hombres que amaba en la misma cama, en este caso el mismo ring sexual

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Este Fanfic está dedicado a una amiga que cumplía años el día de ayer, nena feliz cumple espero que la hayas pasado súper bien y que te haya gustado el fic, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura del final, no sabía si dejar que Kail se quedara con ambos o solo con uno, bueno queridos lectores, no sé si el fic fue de su agrado, sus comentarios son bienvenidos me ayudan a crecer como escritora, nos leemos luego ha y lean luna de Plutón es un éxito en todas las librerías de América latina léelo se que te va a gustar, bueno yo lo buscare y lo leeré luego jaja saludos a todos se despide esta escritora pervertida._


End file.
